


Missionary

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Sometimes simple is the best.





	Missionary

She lies on the bed, her legs spread wide, her whole body open to him. Her hands under her head, making her breasts stretch out, pulled by gravity, everything seeking the centre.

Like this, she feels more naked. She could be fully dressed, but she would feel stripped almost to the bone. Her ribcage rises and falls with each breath, and she can feel every place her skin touches the sheets. Feel every crease of fabric from where they rucked it in their undressing. Feel his gaze on her like his fingertips already.

It isn’t submission, but it is. To let him see her, to let him consume her with his eyes. To let him gorge himself on her warm and tingling skin. His attention raking over the blush of her nipples, the nick of silver at her shoulder, the golden hair across her belly, the curls made darker by her lust. 

She is laid bare, bare to the bones, and she doesn’t fear it, because she sees nothing but respect in his brow, his mouth, his eyes. She sees the hunger for her, and the affection, both tangled impossibly into one. To him, she is beautiful. To him, she is without flaw. 

(She has flaws. He doesn’t believe in them. It is… comforting, and confusing, in one.)

His kisses to her knee as he pulls her legs around his waist, and moves to push his knees closer to her rump. Their bodies find the places where they need to meet, and she is thrilled at the soft touch of silken skin and harsher hair against her. 

Kylo guides his cock between her lips, the first few thrusts gliding at her clit, over her swollen flesh. The sound of it as they grind, the feel of it as it enters her. No pain, because she’s ready. She’s ready for that thick, full shaft. Ready for the way it glides against her inner walls, parts her inside. The juices pushed out by the intrusion, the slop of it outside her hole. 

His eyes so feral and loving, fierce like fire and soft like silk. She rolls her hips to urge him deeper, and his mouth comes down to thank her with wordless kisses. Suckling bites that don’t hurt at all, his growls of possession a promise and a gift. Her heart beats beneath the seal, and her nipples chafe so nicely against his chest. He thrusts firmly, though this angle is made for nothing but lovemaking. 

Ankles lock behind his back, and she clenches, arches, twists, writhes. His deeper, wilder actions will follow long after, but she can coast on the edge of bliss with him for hours, if his stamina holds. Her fingers find her hair, and his thumb pinches her nipple to stark attention.

He says he loves her all the time, but the gaspy, broken, _reverential_ way he whispers it straight into her shell, sealing it with a lick around the curve, makes her wetter than a waterfall.

There is no need to leave their bed for hours. She knows, and she is overjoyed. Hard and rough is all very good, but this will make her float for days. Even when he’s left her, she’ll feel the echoes of him inside. 

Oh, this is worth the effort, worth the wait. He kisses her smile, and plunders her mouth like he does her sex. The waves build higher, without ever coming down.


End file.
